


august (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Breeding kink?, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: He's happy, you're happy. It's all good.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Reader, Benedict Bridgerton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	august (18+)

Benedict fucks you thorough, getting rougher and deeper as you cry. 

He’s never gotten this reaction before, he loves it. The tears on your face feel like little trophies. 

“Look at you,” he says, mouth on your neck,” you’re shaking. Do you need to stop?” You shake your head, chewing your lip. 

“More. I want more.” You’re begging, and you feel Benedict try not to laugh, breath softly huffing on your skin. 

“You think so?” He smiles softly down at you, “We’ll see.” 

On a good day, Benedict was quite the sweet-talker. He’d be quite commanding, but he usually kept things slow. 

Not today. Today he’s merciless, pounding into you. He takes one of your legs and puts it up on his shoulder. His hands tightly on your neck, as it usually is, but tonight he’s different. You want to know why, but you’re occupied. 

Your eyes are starting to roll, back arched. No matter how many times the two of you were twisted up like this, he only wants to start again. 

But he doesn’t let up, he’s keeping your face upward so he can watch you. Ben wants to memorize the expressions you’re making. Anthony feared death, but Ben knew he could die happy inside of you like this- you crying as you shake in his grasp. No one could do this to you but him. It was all for him. 

He tightens his grip, pulling you into an open mouthed kiss, catching you as you bare down around him. 

“I love you.” He keeps repeating himself as he peppers your entire face with kisses, you’re tired down to your bones and he’ll take full advantage. You don’t have an issue with this though. 

You stop him, taking a grip on his wrist, feeling his pulse race. You take a moment to appreciate him. As two regulars at Granville’s parties, anyone else would have been suspicious of the paternity of your child. 

Not Benedict. He knows you too well. It’s women, practically any woman, and him. 

Only him. 

“I love you too.” He’s smiling, and you’d been so worried to tell him. You’d waited three agonizing months to tell your husband. 

He leans down and kisses you, and when he pulls back, he makes a statement in his typical grandiose tone. 

“I’m thinking August for a girl, and Alan for a boy.”


End file.
